


New Mother

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Mpreg, season: a2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mother

**New Mother**

"Vampires can't have children."  
Darla smiled, mockingly. "You know we can't. I know we can't. But, we did."

"You don't think it's a bit… weird?"  
"That's mystical forces for you, darling. They tend to ignore basic biology."  
Angel nodded ruefully.  
"I mean, if the birth had just been normal, he wouldn't be our Miracle Child, would he?"  
"He'll always be a miracle."  
"Of course."

"I just… well, magical biology notwithstanding… I guess I thought that if we _did_ have a baby, _you'd_ be the one who got pregnant."  
"Dear boy," Darla said affectionately. "You still have so much to learn."


End file.
